Priceless
by Matrix14
Summary: Jack puts superglue in Daniel's hairgel and the result is priceless!


Priceless  
~~~~~  
  
Daniel Jackson hummed to himself as he dried his hair with a towel. He took out his hair gel, squeezed  
a small amount onto his hands, and proceeded to apply it to his hair. It seemed a bit too sticky, but  
he dismissed it and continued humming.  
  
Jack O'Neill stood outside the locker room, grinning. He listened intently to hear what Daniel was doing,  
and smiled even more as he heard Daniel humming to himself. He heard Daniel squeeze the tube of  
gel and walked away slowly, a satisfied smile on his lips.  
  
Ten minutes later...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jack sat with his feet up on the bench in Sam's lab, watching her looking down a microscope.  
  
//Boy, I really should stop watching her.... I will.... In a minute.... Besides, it's only a matter of time   
before Danny finds me...//  
  
He grinned to himself.  
  
//I can't wait to see his face. I'll have to find my camera.//  
  
Sam gave him a weird look.  
  
"What are you grinning at, sir?"  
  
"You'll see." Jack tapped his nose in a secretive way.  
  
"JAAAAAAAAACK!" A yell reverberated down the corridors. Jack winced.  
  
"Sooner rather than later." He told Sam.  
  
Daniel burst in.  
  
"Daniel," Sam sniggered, "What -"  
  
" - He!" Daniel interupted, "He! Put superglue in my hair gel!"  
  
Sam sniggered louder, and Jack looked as if his birthday had come early.  
  
Daniel's hands were stuck to his head, with his elbows sticking out at the sides. He looked so ridiculous,  
that when Teal'c walked in, he too began to smile.  
  
"Daniel Jackson, why are you holding the sides of your head?"  
  
"I'm not HOLDING my head, Teal'c! Jack SUPERGLUED my hands there!"  
  
"Would you not have had to allow him to do so, for him to attatch your hands to your head?" Teal'c  
said innocently, knowing what Daniel meant, but enjoying him being annoyed.  
  
"HE PUT SUPERGLUE IN MY HAIR GEL!" Daniel screamed at them, gesturing towards Jack with his left  
elbow, causing Sam to almost double over with laughter.  
  
Just at that moment, Janet walked past the open door, glancing in and smiling before walking past,   
obviously not having registered what she'd seen. After pausing in the corridor, she walked backwards   
to the door and looked in, giving Daniel a 'what the hell are you doing?' look.  
  
"Daniel, why are you holding your head?" Janet asked, "Are you ill?"  
  
"No I am not ill." Daniel snapped, "Jack put superglue in my hairgel," Daniel shot Jack a glare, "And now  
my hands are stuck to my head."  
  
Janet tried not to smile, and made a pitying face.  
  
"Do you want me to find something to unstick you?" Janet bit her lip to stop herself from bursting out   
laughing.  
  
Daniel nodded, making his elbows wave up and down. Sam weazed with laughter again, tears running   
down her face. Janet hurried out before she started laughing.  
  
"It's not that funny!" Daniel snapped at Sam.  
  
"I believe, Daniel Jackson, if this was happening to someone else, you too would find it highly amusing."   
Teal'c said, one eyebrow raised, a slight amused grin on his face.  
  
Daniel just glared at him. He caught Jack's grin, which spread practically from ear to ear, and glared   
even harder.  
  
"It's not funny, Jack."  
  
"It is from where I'm standing!" Jack grinned even more.  
  
"Major Carter." General Hammond's voice drifted into the lab, just before he walked in, his head in a   
report. He heard Sam laughing and looked up. Daniel was behind him and he didn't notice him, "Major  
Carter, what's so funny?"  
  
Sam pointed behind him, laughing too much to speak. General Hammond looked round and saw Daniel.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, what are you doing holding your head?"   
  
"I'M NOT HOLDING MY HEAD!" Daniel yelled, then realised who he was talking to and lowered his voice,  
"Sorry, sir. Jack put superglue in my hairgel and my hands are stuck to my head."  
  
General Hammond regarded Daniel slowly, the amusement glowing in his eyes.  
  
"Can Dr. Fraiser remove the glue?"  
  
"I hope so." Daniel said miserably.  
  
"Good." General Hammond turned and said to Sam quietly on the way out, "Do we have security video  
footage of this?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Sam finally gained control of herself.  
  
"Good." General Hammond walked out.   
  
Janet returned a minute later.  
  
"Come with me, Daniel. I've got something that'll melt the glue." She walked out again, followed by  
Daniel. He turned and glared at Jack,  
  
"Don't think you've got away with this, I'll get you for this."   
  
"Yeah, Danny. You just concentrate on getting your hands free, then think about killing me." Jack  
grinned, then watched as Daniel walked out. "Hey, Carter. Do you reckon you could do something on  
the computers for me....."   
  
The next morning...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daniel walked up the stairs to the control room, wondering why no one was around all of a   
sudden. He reached the top and looked around. No one.  
  
//Where the hell's Jack? And Sam? And Teal'c?//  
  
Daniel thought he heard a noise from behind the monitoring equipment, but he dismissed it and turned   
back to the room. Suddenly, the computers whirred and the pictures came up on the screens. It took  
a minute for it to register what they were...  
  
"SAM!" Daniel yelled.   
  
Every screen in the control room showed the same picture; Daniel with his hands superglued to his   
head, face contorted in fury while yelling at Jack, who was off the shot.  
  
Laughter burst from behind the equipment and half of the SGC walked out. Jack slapped him on the   
back,  
  
"Priceless, Danny Boy. Priceless."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I confess, I don't own any of the characters of Stargate (more's the pity). I also got  
the idea for the superglue thing from an episode of 'The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air' where Will does the   
same thing to Carlton (hee hee! lol!). But the computer thing was my idea.  
  
Author's Note: *sings to the tune of 'Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band'* I'm Hannah Thomas  
Just a boring fanfic girl, I hope you have enjoyed the show! Please review, you know you want to, cos  
the story rocked, I'm sorry but it's time to go!  
  
Don't worry, I'm just joking. If you liked the story, please review. If you didn't like it, please review and   
criticise.  
  
Hey to all my friends.  
  
Cya  
everybody.  
  
  
  



End file.
